Whispers in a Dream
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Yububa's lost control of the bathhouse to a far more sinister entity. Chihiro's been waiting for Haku for months now, and is starting to readjust to normal life. That is until her school mates start going missing. And are hese letters really from Haku, or are they just a trick to get her back in the spirit world.


Storm clouds gathered outside the school windows; some looked like funny shapes, others like animals, and others like gray feathers floating around aimlessly. Ito-sensei stood at the front of the class, explaining how to do a math problem I didn't understand about. Its not that she's boring or the class, it's just... it's all too normal to pay any real attention too. Although I guess nothing compares to working for a witch in a bathhouse for the spirits.

Cloud gazing was far more interesting than school. The shapes in the sky made more sense than this math problem atleast. The clouds gathered together clumping into a long dragon shape that moved along with the wind. Day dreaming was anoher passtime activity. Memories of my own green eyed dragon filtered through, taking me back to .

_Wind slipped around in the long grass, along the spirit statues in the valley and playful swept through my hair. I clutched onto Haku's hand tightly. All the water from before had drained away, leaving a stone path to the tunnel and the human world. "Will we meet again sometime?" _

_"I'm sure we will." He squeezed my hand before gently letting go._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_The tall grass tickled my knees as I moved forward, trying not to look back too see Haku's smile for the last time. _

SMACK!

"Ogino-san!" Ito-sensei slapped a metal ruler on my desk, dispelling the nice memories. "You're not listening are you?" _'Caught again, I really got to stop doing that, my grades aren't doing to well.'_ She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course your not. Alright class open your books to page 231 and work on problems 10-25. Ogino-san, please stay after class for a few minutes. I'd like to talk to you." _'She's probably going to call my parents.' __

"Ogino-san" Ito-sensei sat hunched over in her chair, her chin resting on her hand. "Chihiro," she folded her arms and sat up straight. "Is there anything wrong at home." I shook my head no, she wouldn't understand how it feels to be back in this world after making so many good friends in another. It was like having an empty space in your heart. "Do you not understand the material? Talk to me. What's the matter." Another shake no. "I'm very sorry for spacing out during class, I won't do it again sensei. Thank you for being concerned about me." I bowed my head and turned to leave the class room. "Oh, Chihiro?" I was at the door ready to leave. "Yes, sensei?"

"Are any of your friends still at school?" Why would she want to know that. "I don' know, Maybye."

"Alright, well if you see any of them don't walk by yourself, ok? There've been some disappearences around the neighborhood, better to be safe then sorry, you know?" They're probably just skipping school to go to the next town over. Its common to do that around here since there's so little to do around here. "Good-bye Ito-sensei, see you tomorrow." The wind picked up and the sky darkened. It was defeinetly going to storm. Kid's skip all the time, there's no real problem with. All that really happens is they get in trouble with there parents. I got inside and started to head up to my room. "Chihiro, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom it's me." I wandered back down the stairs, she was probably in the kitchen. "Some mail came for you today." Mom was busying around the kitchen preparing dinner so it'd be done when dad got home. "There on the table. One's from Rumi, I don't know who the others from though." Taking the envalopes, I went to sit by the fire place. Its my favorie place to sit by while reading or doing homework. We lit a fire yesterday when the power went out, so there was still soot clinging to the chimney. Sitting here reminded me of playing with the little soot ball after work, and talking to kamaji and Rin. Exspecally when mom brings back little star candies for me from the grocery store.

First up was Rumi's letter. She asked how life in the country was, and told me all about the new school year, and how all our friends missed me. I missed them too, I only get to see them during the summer when I got to go visit them. The other one was made out of a thick parchment. It didn't return address on it or anything other then a few bruch strokes spelling out my name. My heart beat double time as I reread the few words written on the heavy paper.

_I'll be there soon, chihiro._


End file.
